The Forbidden Children
by Marauders Fan 16
Summary: What if the Lady Artemis had Children it would surely affect the Demigod life as we know it, but is it for better or worse? Join Jason and Alex Di Angelo (adopted by Bianca) will they be welcomed at Camp Half blood or will they be outcasts? The Story starts just two months before the boy's reach their teens.


**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

**Artemis having a child would surely affect the Demigod life as we know it, but is it for better or worse? Join Jason and Alex Di Angelo (adopted by Bianca) will they be welcomed at Camp Half blood or will they be outcasts? The Story starts just two months before the boy's reach their teens.**

'What on eath have i done!' thought the being, 'I never thought this would be so painful'

"My Lady, are you alright?" asked Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the hunt of Artemis, Sticking her head into the tent

"Thalia!" Artemis screeched, "I think i'm in labour!"

Thalia gasped, Artemis? Pregnant? No! Not possible! "My lady! You broke your oath?"

"No!" Artemis yelled, "how could you possibly think that?"

"Well, erm, your pregnant my Lady" Thalia muttered, "You would have to you know.. Have sex with a man"

Despite the pain she was in Artemis laughed, "My dear lieutenant, There is such a thing as artificial insemination, I swore on the river styx thousands of years ago to never lie with a man!"

Thalia looked to the ground, "I'm sorry my lady, this just came as a shock, Oh!"

She paused as Artemis let out a loud yell, "Thalia! Help me!" she screamed

Thalia paled, she'd never done anything like this before, "Oh, My lady I shall return in a minute, Phoebe can help you, I'm sure of it" she said running for the camp.

After explaining the situation to Phoebe both of the Huntresses rushed to The tent with towels, and a few cleansing wipes.

Phoebe handled the situation very well, "Lady Artemis, lay on the bed, Thalia hold her hand. Encourage her"

"Okay, when I say, you have to push my lady" She commanded, " one, two, three, Push!"

"Arrrrrgh!" The goddess yelled, "I swear giving birth is more painful than i thought!"

An hour and a half later a babies cry joined the goddess Artemis', Phoebe noticed that the contractions hadn't stopped, "My lady, where you aware your having more than one child?"

"What?" Artemis asked, "Oh, Arrrrgh!"

Another babies cry joined the tent, Oh my this is amazing!

"My lady, you have two perfectly healthy babies, Oh no!" Phoebe muttered

"What?" Thalia asked hurriedly, Oh please don't let there be anything wrong with them, she thought.

"M-my lady, they're b-b-boys!" Phoebe said in distaste

"Let me see my children!" Artemis screeched, Phoebe handed them over, "they are so beuatiful!"

Artemis said with love in her voice.

Phoebe and Thalia exchanged looks, "My lady, they're boys!" Phoebe yelled, "boys aren't cute"

Unfortunately she didn't notice Thalia shaking her head in warning

"You dare say my children aren't cute?!" The goddess thundered

"N-no my lady, I'm just surprised is all, forgive me!" Phoebe said quickly

Artemis didn't reply, Instead she started to cry, "oh my dears, where will you go?" she said, "I can't send you to camp half blood yet, I know!"

She stood and snapped her fingers dressing the childrenin suitable clothing, and flashed away surprising the huntress'.

"Where do you reckon she's taking them?" Thalia asked

Phoebe just shrugged, "Come on, we need sleep, and who's going to explain this to the others?" she asked yawning.

"I think the lady should" Thalia said while running to her tent.

Meanwhile

"As you can imangine my Fathers wife would be madder than usual at me, please look after them" Artemis explained to Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades **(A/N:I know she dies in the titan's curse but i need her alive for my plot to work, oh in my story she was never a Huntress, in case there is any confusion.)**

Bianca was shocked to say the least, Lady Artemis had children?, she thought "Of course my lady, I must admit i'm shocked that you've children at all, what about your oath?"

Artemis sighed, I'll be getting that alot, se thought.

She took another five minutes explaining that Alex and Jason, where created from Artificial insemination.

The daughter of Hades was surprised again, Although, she nodded and took the children in.

"I shall make my self known to them when they are at camp, and only when they are 13, that's the official claiming age" Artemis informed her before flashing away.

"well" Bianca sighed, "Lets get you two inside shall we?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12 and a half years later.

Alex and Jason Di Angelo where shocked, their mother had just told them they were adopted, "Mum, why are you saying this?"

"Boys" Their mother sighed, "Please, your mother is a Greek goddess, and no i'm not lying" She told them seeing their disbelieving faces, "I am the daughter of Hades, Your uncle Nico is his son"

The boys jaws dropped, "Mum" Alex said, "I don't believe it, If our mothers really a goddess why couldn't she take care of us?"

Bianca sighed, "You'll find out when you get to camp, I can't say anymore, it would put you both in danger"

"Mum, or should i call you that anymore?" Jason said, "It's very hard to believe that a 'Goddess' is out mother, God's are Not REAL!"

Bianca screamed in alarm, "Jason, don't you dare say that!" she looked around in fear, "If my father heard that he'd kill you, and I will always be your mother no matter what."

The boys where stunned, "Okay, so what's this camp you told us about?" Alex asked

"It's a camp for people like us, Children of the gods' I mean, It's called Camp Half Blood" Bianca told them, "The only safe place for Demigods, well greek Demigods"

Several hours later,

"Mum are we there yet?" Chorused the Twins, "Mum?"

"Yes, we're here, It's just up that hill" Bianca told them, "I'm sorry but I can't go up there, I'm afriad i don't see eye to eye with the camp director, I love you both"

"Love you too" Both boys replied, " Mum, how can we contact you?"

"You can I/M me, Iris Message, The camp leader can explain more, now go on" Their mother pushed them towards the top of the hill.

The boys took one last look at their mother and then ran through the barrier, they where shocked at the size of the camp, It was big enough to fit in the houses in all their street.

A/N: **So, I recently found this story again and I've fallen in love again, Please let me know how you guys like it.**

**Artemis having a child would surely affect the Demigod life as we know it, but is it for better or worse?**


End file.
